Sirius
by kilgcretrout
Summary: 2x12 "Profiler, Profiled" AU. Emily was Derek's girlfriend and partner before he joined the BAU.


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and I really am not happy with the result also english is not my first language so please excuse me if I made any grammar mistakes.**

**Summary: 2x12 AU. Emily was Derek's girlfriend in Chicago before he joined the BAU.**

* * *

Derek stretched his arms and legs before he got up from his seat and take his bag. He didn't need a big baggage, he was just here for his mother's birthday and he already had some of his clothes there.

Quickly leaving the plane, he saw the person he wanted to see the most. She was talking on the phone and her back was facing him so she didn't see him yet. With a huge smile Derek walked towards her and tapped her shoulder.

"Well hello gorgeous." he said with a huge grin on his face. He just couldn't stop smiling, it had been 2 long months since the last time they saw each other in person. Sure they always tried to talk and text in every oppurtunity they could get but it wasn't same.

"Oh my God Derek, I missed you so much." Emily hang up on the phone the second she saw him, he was sure the other person on the line didn't get the chance to say goodbye, and threw her arms around his neck. As they held each other tightly and kissed it seemed like everything was complete, nothing has changed. They were like puzzles, they didn't make sense when they were alone but when they got together, it was magnificent.

"Who was on the phone?" Derek asked after they the need of air became too much, he was still holding her though.

"Desiree of course. It is the fifth time she called me today. I don't think she gets the concept of surprise because I'm sure your mom figured it all out already."

"Well, what did you expect? I told you not to tell Desiree anything but of course you couldn't stop yourself, as always." Derek said, laughing. Emily and he were partners in the Chicago Field Office before he left for the FBI. Their first bond was over a fictional character named "Kilgore Trout", Derek was a man with trust issues and he knew that, what drawn him to Emily in the first place was the fact that he felt really comfortable around her. She became his best friend really fast and even Derek himself was surprised. They started hanging out after the cases, having movie nights at each others' place, going to their special diner.

One day after Emily took a stupid risk and almost got herself killed they had a fight and it ended up with a kiss. Derek couldn't blame her though because as much as she loved playing Wonder Woman, he loved playing Superman.

"Ugh seriously? Are you ever going to stop bringing it up? It was one time that I told one of your secrets to her, also she is my best friend so we are supposed to talk about you."

"Princess, you told her that I'm leaving for FBI even before I accepted the job." He pointed out, using his nickname for her.

"Whatever Derek, you are just jealous because you know your family loves me more than they love you so shut up and let me drive you home now, people are staring." Emily said as she kneeled and took his bag.

"Uh, Em what are you doing?"

"Carrying your bag, what does it look like I'm doing?" Derek opened his mouth to say something but she beat him for it, "The car is just right outside and your bag is not heavy at all so stop looking at me like that and follow me."

Derek watched her walk for a minute, then shook his head at her antics and rushed to catch up with her. Emily was the most stubborn woman he ever met and he knew arguing with her wouldn't do him any good. She was a package deal and he loved the whole package very much.

"You know I love you right?" Derek told her as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Who doesn't?" She shot back, leaning towards him.

* * *

"Derek, you are finally home!" Fran Morgan hugged her son tightly, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too ma." Derek said when they finally parted. He hugged his sisters while Emily was setting the table. Emily ahd came to Fran's house before him. He had told her he needed things to do before the birthday and knowing him, she didn't question it.

Derek knew he was lucky to find her, his family's opinion was too important for him and it was clear that they adored her as much as he did.

"So can we eat the cake now?" Derek said cheekily.

"I swear no matter how much you eat, you are still hungry." Sarah rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get the cake.

The birthday celebration was good. Derek could see happiness radiating from her mother's eyes and he felt proud. Looking at his small family, Derek knew he wouldn't change this for the world.

Emily was talking with his sisters while Fran begged for grandchildren to his son when the doorbell rang.

"Are you guys waiting for someone?" Emily asked as she got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked towards the door to open it.

"Gordinski?" Derek heard Emily saying the name with confusion.

"Where is Derek Morgan?" The man ignored her when Derek came behind her to see what was going on, "Are you armed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you wearing a gun?"

"No. Not right now." Derek replied, confused.

"Then turn around." The other detective ordered, holding the cuffs.

"This is some kind of a sick joke, right?" Emily asked, standing right beside him.

"No it isn't Emily." Gordinski rolled his eyes.

"First of all it is Detective Prentiss to you, second of all you have no right to come here and arrest a FBI agent and for what? Celebrating his mother's birthday?" Emily spoke calmly but Derek could tell her patience was running out fast, like his.

"For murder. You are under arrest Derek, don't make us get physical. It'll only make it worse for your family."

"Derek what is going on?" Derek heard his mom asking, the problem was he had no idea either.

"It's okay mama, I'll just go with the detectives, everything will be fine." Derek tried to answer calmly to relax her mother and stepped out of the door.

"Derek, wait I'm coming with you."

"No Emily stay with them please, everything is fine I promise." He said and got into the car.

"Emily," Desiree asked after a minute of silence, "what are we going to do?"

Emily put a comforting hand to her shoulder, "We are going to call his team."

* * *

"Agen Hotchner, I'm Emily Prentiss. Derek's girlfriend." Emily greeted the team. Emily had left the Morgans at their house and went to the police station immediately,

"The Ambassador's daughter, am I right?"

"Yes agent, great to see you again." Emily smiled grimly.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Hotchner questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't tell more than you already know. We were celebrating Fran's birthday then Gordinski and that other detective showed up and arrested Derek. After I called you, I called my own team. Gordinski thinks that Derek killed Damien Walters." she said with a grimace.

"It looks like you don't like those guys much." Reid spoke softly.

"Hell, no. They are racist assholes, please excuse my language but they never liked Derek anyway. I took Derek from the airport, I went to his home and Derek told me there were things he needs to do so I left him in front of the Young Center."

"Does he go there often?"

"Whenever he gets the chance."

* * *

The team worked on the case with Emily, hard. Derek was fuming and didn't want to see anyone unless it was necessary. The past he was trying so hard to hide came out anyway.

Suddenly the door opened and Emily came in.

"Hey." she said so softly that he hardly heard it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm only allowed here for a few seconds so I have to be quick, there is an officer outside waiting, I just wanted to tell you that we have a suspect." Emily paused before she told the name, "Carl Buford."

Derek's whole body tensed at the name.

Emily held his hand, "Everything is going to be fine, you have me." and then left the room.

Derek looked at the gun she gave him.

The door was also open, Derek chuckled to himself when he understood what she was saying:

"There is an officer waiting for you outside the door but he is not here right now, be quick before he comes back you only have few seconds. Find Carl Buford, I have your back."

Derek knew where to go.

* * *

Derek was tired, ashamed, he just wanted to forget everything. Emily was driving him home and there was a silence Derek couldn't decide if he welcomed it or hated it. Emily finally stopped right in front of Derek's house and parked the car.

The silence was becoming too much for Derek.

"So, you know what- what happened." he somehow managed to choke out those words, still not meeting her eyes.

Emily turned and looked at him, "No, I don't actually."

"What do you mean? I know all of you saw my file Emily and dug deep into my past."

"I didn't read your file and I don't know anything about your past. I didn't want them to tell me anything without your permission." she reached out and held his hand, "I have my guesses about what happened Derek, but I didn't read your file or looked up to your past."

"Why?" Derek was surprised, he trusted Emily with his life but he truly thought she learnt everything.

"Because it is your life and your past Der, if you didn't tell me there must be a good reason behind it and I'm not going to disrespect it. Just because we are together, you don't have to tell me everything. You are a good guy Derek Morgan, the best person I've ever met. I trust you with my life and I know you would never do anything to hurt me, not on purpose. And that is more than enough for me Derek. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and nothing, no one can change that; not your past, not your secret files. If you want to talk I'm always ready to listen but it is your story to tell and I'm not going to force you." Emily smiled and looked at the Morgans' house from her window. "You really should go and be with them, they were worried sick. I'd come with you but they already see me almost every day and you guys need some family time together."

Derek was truly speechless and couldn't find the words to explain how grateful he was for her so he just leaned over and kissed her forehead then left the car.

"See you tomorrow." Emily yelled before driving off to her own house.

Derek was greeted by a tight hug from his mother for the second time since his visit. His sisters were behind his mother, supporting him silently.

"Okay, I don't know how much you know but let's get this over with. " No one argued with him and Derek began to talk.

He was never good at talking about feelings especially when it came to his own but Derek knew that it was now or never. He didn't give details but told them all about Carl Buford. When he was finished his mother was openly crying and the three siblings had tears in their eyes.

After a while his sisters reluctantly left the room to get some sleep and it left him with his mother alone in the living room.

"I'm so sorry baby, I couldn't protect you. I always knew something was wrong." His mother started crying again and Derek felt his heart broke. " I should've tried harder."

"No mama, please don't blame yourself. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you and your support. I promise you I wouldn't tell you even if you pushed me harder, nothing would have changed. After dad died I felt like the man of the house and I had to protect all of you. I love you ma, you've been the best mother for all of us. Don't you ever forget that. I'm so proud of you and our little family. Plus Emily." Derek brushed her tears away.

"And your dad would be too. He would be so proud of you and this little family we created. Plus Emily." His mother finally gave a small, watery laugh. Derek knew things were far from okay but it was a beginning.

"She truly lives here, doesn't she?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I swear I see her more than I see my daughters which is weird because she is a full time detective. But I'm more than happy to have her here, she has this aura that makes people happy." Fran smiled when she saw the look on Derek's face as they talked about Emily. She knew his son was very much in love and she truly couldn't think of a better woman for him. "I don't know if I ever told you this but I could tell you liked her from the moment I met her."

"Emily and I barely knew each other when you met her."

"Never doubt a mother's intuition, dear." She smiled and winked at his son.

"Yes, ma'am."

Fran turned serious again. "Look, we still have so many things to talk about but I can see that your head is somewhere else. Go home Derek."

* * *

Emily was lying awake in her bed when she heard the sound of the lock turning and door opening. She quickly took her gun and drew it front of her.

"Oh wow, it is just me." Derek said.

"What are you doing here? You scared me. I thought you were a serial killer or something."

"Em, why would a serial killer open the door with a key?" Derek looked at her, amused.

"Well it is not something impossible and how would I know? I'm not a 'serial' killer, you are the profiler you tell me." She put her gun down and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you emphasized 'serial'?- You know what? Don't answer that." Derek said when Emily opened her mouth to reply and hugged her waist. "And sorry I didn't want to scare you. Were you asleep?"

"No I wasn't and it is okay. I just wasn't expecting to see you tonight." Emily replied and put her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you are here but is everything okay with your family?"

"Don't worry we are fine." He kissed her softly on the lips, "My mom told me to go home so I came here to be with you."

"Der-"

"No Em listen," Derek cut in before she could say anything. "I'm really grateful for what you did today and what you said. My mom and dad was the most-in-love couple I've ever seen and they still are. Whenever I looked at my dad I always thought he was the luckiest man on earth, he would always smile when he was with mama. After he died, I was sure I would never find something like this. Not until I met you. You are the best person I know Emily and I mean it.

Everything is special about you: the way the hair on your left side curls after a long day, the way you speak to victims' families, the fire in your eyes when you get angry but never yell, the fact you always hide extra chocolate in your pockets whenever we had a case or you care about your books more than you care about anything else, the way your dimple shows itself when you find something amusing, your secret obsession with Harry Potter movies, the way you see and love the stars and your knowledge about them.. I can go on like this for forever."

Derek took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ears before continuing,

"I used to think my dad was the luckiest man on earth because he had my mom but now I'm pretty sure it's me because I have you. Things are far from perfect right now but maybe for the first time in my life I know everything will be fine without a doubt because of you. I never believed in soulmates and I'm still not sure if I do but you challenge me and inspire me every day Celestine Emmeline Prentiss, I love you and everything about you more than anything, even the things that drives me insane so I'm convinced that you are my soulmate."

"Derek Morgan," Emily sniffed, "I love you more than I love books. And stars…. And Harry Potter too I guess." She added after a few moments.

"You guess?"

"You are pretty perfect Derek but you are not a Sirius Black." She said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know how to feel about that but I guess it's okay as long as you don't want me to grow a hair like that."

"Uh, Derek sorry but you could never pull that look off." She smiled before speaking her next words. "You are my Sirius."

"Sirius as in Sirius Black or Sirius as the brightest star?"

"Both."

Derek laughed and kissed her again.

He had been through hell, he was still tired and still felt ashamed but with Emily in his arms, kissing him, holding him.. everything seemed more than perfect.

* * *

**I know the team scenes was really short but I didn't want to write the whole episode. I'll try to write better fanfictions in the future.**


End file.
